House Resort
|footer = Reception area |terminal =House Resort terminal entries }} The House Resort is a pre-War luxury resort at the heart of Camp Golf, overlooking Lake Las Vegas. Background The centerpiece of House Resort & Country Club belonging to Robert House before the Great War, the resort survived the decades in remarkable condition, eventually repurposed by the New California Republic Army and NCR Rangers as a military facility. Corridors and bedrooms that once hosted pre-War captains of industry and entertainment stars were now used by troops as barracks and improvised facilities. Although Camp Golf has lost much of its strategic importance by 2281, as NCR lines were expanded to the Colorado River and far beyond the confines of the base, it's still the headquarters of the NCR Rangers and their Chief, Hanlon. Layout There is a large lobby area with some small offices through a door at the rear, a storage area containing numerous metal boxes and ammunition boxes on the shelves to the left, a bunk area and kitchen to the right, and two sets of stairs leading to a second floor with several bedrooms and an external deck. The house is potentially filled with about a dozen Veteran Rangers and half a dozen normal NCR Rangers. Notable loot * Five Nuka-Cola Quartz can be found on the shelves in the kitchen. These must be stolen. * 22 purified water bottles in the kitchen alongside a large amount of food. * There is one of the two Lucky 38 VIP keycards used to unlock Mr. House's secret entrance terminal on a desk in the building. Simply walk straight ahead from the entrance, into the hallway with the vending machines. It will be the door on the left, in Chief Hanlon's office. * Three Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps on top of two dressers in a room upstairs. Go up the right staircase, the first room in the right hallway. These do not show as stolen items and can be taken without consequence. Notes * Some of the rooms have exactly the same layout and item placement as those in Jacobstown lodge. * The "Lucky 38 Executive Override" option on the terminal in the office was originally supposed to be part of The Moon Comes Over the Tower, but that section of the quest was apparently cut. Appearances The House Resort appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes On the first floor of House Resort, there exists a large portrait of Mr. House standing in front of a bipedal robot. The portrait is reminiscent of a famous photograph of House's real-world equivalent Howard Hughes standing in front of a Boeing 100A aircraft in 1934.Hughes History of Flight Gallery House Resort interior.jpg House Resort bedroom1.jpg|Bedrooms on the second floor House Resort bedroom2.jpg House Resort terminal room.jpg|Room with a terminal, in one of the back rooms, 2nd floor House Resort bunk room.jpg|Bunk room, right of the entrance File:FNV House Resort 1.png File:FNV House Resort 2.png File:FNV House Resort 3.png File:FNV House Resort 4.png File:FNV House Resort 5.png File:FNV House Resort 6.png File:FNV House Resort 7.png File:FNV House Resort 8.png File:FNV House Resort 9.png References Category:Camp Golf buildings Category:Hotels de:House Resort ru:Курортный отель uk:Курортний готель